Rise of android zero
by Merriest Wood
Summary: Goku and the others thought that they have defeated gero and his androids once and for all but unfortunately for are heros Dr gero had one more trump card to play and now they have to face their most powerful enemy yet android zero. I do not own Dragon ball z or any thing related to it except my ocs
1. Chapter 1

deep down in the ruins of Dr. Gero's lab something long since sleeping was about to awaken.

dep recorded message activating.

voice of Dr. Gero: if you can hear this then I am dead and my plans for android 17 & 18 along with cell have completely failed and my back up androids along with the super computer have been destroyed but I am not defeated just yet for my greatest creation still lives on as someone once said the universe started as nothing but had grown to become something truly great and just like the universe my creation shall grow to become the most powerful being in the hole universe and with it, its name shall become the thing that all living beings fear and that name is android Zero.

dep recording end.

after the recording ended the lights turned on revealing a android containment capsule with the word Zero printed on the front but the capsule didn't remain closed for long because with burst of steam the lid opened and deep within the capsule a pair of deep purple eyes snapped open signalling the awakening of the most deadly android to ever exist to awaken android Zero.


	2. Chapter 2

Location undiscovered island a few miles from South City

This island though you can really call it more of a wasteland than an island, looked relatively uninteresting to people who past it by on their ships or by plane. Unaware of the places significance. As it was the place were Dr Gero and the Z warriors had fought so many years ago which right now if the people who were floating by on a boat had looked at it though their binoculars, they would have seen a shadowy figure walking around the island as if in search for something of value.

Where is it, where is it muttered a soft monotoned voice as the figure move though the damaged battle ground where the battle of the Androids and z warriors.

It has to be here, the signal is too strong for it not to be the figure spoke while moving towards a giant creator in the centre of the old battle field. While holding something which resembled the dragon radar only the screen didn't show the location of the dragon balls, instead it showed a wavelength that grew more intense the closer the figure got to the creator.

When the shadowy person finally got to the outer rim of the creator it looked down onto the ground as the dragon radar lookalike flashed a bright green light showing its holder that they had found what they were looking for, finally found you the figure spoke who pocked the radar before bending down with white pale hands reaching out and grasped the white severed head of Android 19.

With prize in hand the figure stood back up, while staring into Android 19 dead eyes with a look of sadness at seeing 19 like this shinning inside its deep purple ones. When the figure stood up to its full hight it showed that the person was barely at Goku's chest height. It spoke again in that same cold emotionless tone, look at what they have done to you 19 all broken and left to rust away out here alone but don't you worry I will fix you up as soon as I get your blackbox for your memories, and fighting data out of your head.

Turning 19's head around to the back of its head the figures white hand clenched around the artificial skin and with a quick tug had pulled away the skin revealing smooth metal, circuitry underneath along with painted lines of a square on the smooth metal that the figure gently pressed causing the square to go back and slid to the side causing a small black cube to be ejected out the head, into the figures white palm pocketing it as soon as it came out the figure dropped the now useless head onto the ground.

Objectives achieved the figure turned its back to the scene revelling a red circle with a white background with the kanji for zero on the centre of its back before the figure vanished in a bust of speed but not before muttering softly its self phases 1 complete now onto phases 2.


End file.
